after Nadia
by JERSEYLOVER54
Summary: life from Nadia death to now
1. Chapter 1

First Chicago P.D fanfic

Everything is basically the same except for Erin pregnant and there is no drug and alcohol abuse

Everybody is standing on the beach looking for Nadia

Jay: Hey Sarge we got something

Erin goes running and she see Jay we a sad look on his face

Erin looks down and see Nadia there dead

Erin: No, No, NO Nadia

Jay grabs her and hugs her. She break down in his arm when she felt like she was going to throw up and she felt dizzy.

Erin: Jay, I don't feel good. When she suddenly runs out of Jay's arm and she goes to the nearest behind the tree to throw up.

Jay goes running after her and holds her hair so she can throw up and he rubs her back. When all of sudden, she collapse.

Jay: Erin, wake up. (He yells for the team to call an ambulance)

Vought runs over and ask what happened

Jay: I don't know one minute she is throwing up and next minute she collapsed.

The medics come and they put Erin on the gurney. Jay is following close behind when Vought says, " Erin and you are together aren't you."

Jay: Yes, I love her so much and I need to be with her.

Vought tells Jay to go with her then.

At the Hospital

Jay's POV

I'm sitting in the waiting room waiting to here what happened and why did she collapse. I'm so worried that she is so stress that her body finally gave out. I realize I love her and want to be with her for the rest of my life. Then my mind wonders to if I had not wanted to throw Erin a surprise party and have Nadia go for the cake this wouldn't of happened. Nadia dead because of me and wanting to make Erin feel special.

Finally, the doctor comes out

Doctor P: Hi Mr. Halestead, Ms. Lindsay is extremely dehydrated and they are going to be okay if she doesn't get to stressed out for the rest of the pregnancy.

Jay stare in shock.

Jay: wait you mean that Erin is pregnant

Dr. P : yes and she knows and want to see you

Jay nods and follows the doctor

Jay goes in and see Erin staring into space with tears in her face.

Erin looks over and see Jay in the doorway. She moves over in bed so he can join her.

He runs over to her bed and gets in bed. She lays her head on his chest and he kisses the top of her head. She starts to cry more.

Jay: ssshhhh. It okay relax

Erin looks up at him and says, " I'm so sorry"

Jay: why are you sorry Erin. I'm the one who is sorry if it wasn't for throwing you a birthday party. Nadia wouldn't of have been kidnapped.

Erin just looks at Jay

Erin: don't say that it is not your fault Nadia died

Jay looks at Erin and Says the four words

Jay: I love you baby

When erin hears the word baby. She gives him a look like I have to tell you something.

Jay: Erin relax the doctor told me you are pregnant

Erin: I'm sacred and they didn't do an ultrasound yet

Jay: OMG, let's make this seem more real then it does now

The doctor comes in and they find out she 9 weeks pregnant.

Erin looks at Jay, " wow maybe I should leave a task force more often."

Jay: move in with me and marry me

Erin look at him at says yes


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jay looks at Erin with tears running down his face

Jay: really. He kisses Erin. I love you so much

Erin: I love you too. When can we go home

Jay: we are going home tomorrow after the trial tomorrow

Erin looked at him, " what trial"

Jay: for Yates to pay for killing Nadia

Erin: I have to go Jay. She was my friend

Jay: I know. He sit next to her on the bed and hugs her and kisses her forehead. I wasn't going to fight with you on this against doctor and vought order.

Erin: thank you. Do you mind if I take a shower and then go take a nap.

Jay: sure let me ask the doctor if I need to assist you. He winks at her

Erin: I think that is a good idea Mr. Halestead

Jay: well Mrs. Halestead I think that I need to ask anyway

Jay went to walk out the door when he saw Vought with a bunny and flower in his hand.

Vought: hey Halestead how are girl

Jay: good, I was just going to ask the doctor if she could shower because she wants too

Vought: you stay Jay I will ask the doctor if she can. You are going to help her correct.

Jay: yes Sarge

Vought went to ask the nurse station and they said she could

Vought went back into the room and saw Erin sitting alone on the bed

Vought: hey kiddo, where is Jay.

Erin: he went to run to the hotel and pick up something for me and himself

Vought: so how are you feeling about every thing.

Erin: okay. I miss Nadia but she would want me to take care of the baby

Vought: she would. You will get through it.

Erin was about to say something when Jay came in the door.

Jay: hey guys I am just going into the bathroom and get the shower ready

Erin: okay love you

Jay was about to speak when Hank said, " I was just leaving. I will be back in a little bit. I have to meet with the lawyer about the trial tomorrow.

Erin: okay see ya later Hank.

Hank leaves the room and Jay comes over to Erin and grab her hand. He helps her out of bed and lead her into the bathroom. He unties the back of the gown and he watches her take it off leaving her bare.

Jay was about to walk away when Erin starts to kiss him and she start to unbutton his shirt. He pulls away for a second so he could turn the shower and tub on. He leads her in and quick strip down. (You know what happened next).

Jay gives her a kiss before he hand her pajama she could sleep in. he throw his typical black shirts and jeans on.

He leads her to the bed when he notices an officer standing by the door.

Jay: hello officer can I help you

Officer: yes, Miss Lindsay

Erin: you have been served

Officer hands her a subopenea to testify at Yates trial tomorrow

Erin: OMG

Jay tells the officer to leave and hugs Erin.

Erin: I cant believe I have to testify tomorrow on what that sicko did to Nadia

Jay: maybe we could say that it would cause too much stress to the baby

Erin was about to say something. When Hank and Olivia Benson walk in.

Hank: erin, I am so sorry

Erin: it is fine. I can do it for Nadia

Hank: okay get some sleep. You have a busy day tomorrow.

Hank and Olivia Benson leave.

Erin closes her eyes and Jay lays next to her and both go to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jay just woke up and he looks over and sees that erin still sleeping. He kisses her forehead and go into the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. He's about to get changed when he hears someone yell his name

He run out of the bathroom and see Lindsay throwing up in the bucket. He rubs her back while he whispers sweet word in her ear.

jay:shh it okay relax

Erin- I hate this part

Jay- it okay it is almost over. Soon you will be out of the first trimester

Erin- I know. I love you

jay- I love you too. Do you want me to get you breakfast because you need all the energy you can get today to testify.

Erin- yes thank you

Jay was about to walk out the door when Olivia and Hank came in with bagel and beverages

Hank: Hey kiddo, how are you feeling.

Erin: okay, just wish today was over

Olivia: it will be Erin and then we do to have to think about Yates ever again

 **flash forward to the trial**

Erin is sworn in

Yates: Hi Detective Lindsay, how close were you with the victim Nadia

Erin: we were very close friend.

Yates: is it true that Nadia was a hooker and you arrested her on drugs.

Erin: yes i did

Yates: are you sure Nadia was her real name I mean she was a hooker.

Erin: Nadia was her real name. She was a hooker and clean of the drug for 2 years. She was about to become a cop

Yates was about to say something when Jay interrupted her

Jay: Judge, Miss LIndsay was just released from the hospital this tomorrow and she doesn't need more stress right now

Yates: Judge, Detective Halstead is trying to blame me because his brother Will Halstead was a suspect before me.

Halstead: your honor, has been in Protective custody since before Nadia was abducted.

Yates was about to say something when the Judge spoke

Judge: Mr. Yates do not say something like that again or you will be found incompetent court. Do I make myself clear

YAtes: yes your honor. no more questions

Judge: Any question DA Barba

Barba: no questions

Erin is released from the stand and goes running out of the courtroom. Jay follows behind her

Judge: we are going to take a recess

Hank and Olivia walk outside the courtroom. they see Jay sitting on a bench and Erin in his lap with tears running down her face.

Hank: you okay kiddo

Erin: she was clean. She wouldn't go back to her oldway after all she did to get clean

Hank: i know kiddo

Jay speaks up," I'm sorry I could to keep my mouth shut anymore."

Hank: do not apologize Halstead. I know you care about Erin too much for to get picked on.

Halstead tells that is brother was in Chicago that day and they can fly in a dozen witnesses. Lindsay counters then the trial becomes about his brother and not Yates.

Jay: you are right Lindsay.

Benson tells Hank she has to talk to him.

Hank: what up Benson

Benson: we have a way for yates to crack

Hank: how

Benson: to show him pictures of Nadia. He gets off with pain

Hank: fine I do not want Erin in there then

Benson: okay that fine

Hank go to tell Halstead the plan and Erin overhear the whole conversation\

Erin: I want to be in there. He needs to pay for what he did

 **Flash Forward to the end of the trial after Yates is convicted.**

Hank: Halstead take Erin to the Airport and get on the next flight to Chicago. I'm staying for a couple days

Jay: of course boss

Erin: Okay, see you then

Erin and Jay leave for the airport. They are sitting in the airport terminal.

Erin: you know since I'm pregnant and everything maybe we should get a place together

JAy: I would like that

Erin leans in for a kiss and Jay accepts.


	4. Chapter 4

Chicago P. D Chapter 4

Flash forward to 1 week later

Erin is sleeping in Jay bed. Jay is in the kitchen making her breakfast because he know that she needs to eat today because Nadia funeral is later on.

Jay walks in their bedroom to see she is still asleep.

He gets in bed with her and kisses her forehead

Jay: wake up sleepyhead.

Erin: good morning handsome. Do I smell breakfast?

Jay: yes you do. I made ham and eggs. Also, if you want fruit salad

Erin: I will take eggs and fruit salad.

Jay: Okay. I'm going to get dressed now

Erin: Jay wait come here.

Jay: yes beautiful.

Erin- can you wait til I am done so we can shower together.

Jay: of course

Erin- good I love you

Jay: I love you too future Mrs. Halstead

Erin and Jay get out of bed and take a shower together.

Jay: I'm going to run to my apartment and get my uniform okay.

Erin: go ahead, I am going to get ready myself

Jay: I will be back in an hour

Jay kisses her and then leaves

Erin is getting ready when she hears a knock on the door.

Erin- Jay did you forget the key again…

She is shocked when she opens the door to see the last person she accepted to be there.

Erin: mom what are you doing here.

Bunny- I heard about your friend and knew you would need someone beside your intelligence friend.

Erin: I don't need you around. She goes to close the door when Bunny put her foot in between it

Bunny- you listen to me Erin, you are going to do what I say or I tell your precious finance that you are doing drugs and drinking alcohol since your pregnant.

Erin- he wouldn't believe you. Are you that delusional?

Bunny- yes he would he knows your track record.

Erin- what do you want mom

Bunny- I want you leave Chicago with me and come to San Francisco with me.

Erin- no my life is here. My finance and the father of my child are here. Vought is here

Bunny- Hank is not your family and neither is that finance of your. I am your mother.

Erin is about to say something when Hank and Jay come in Erin apartment

Hank: Bunny what are you doing here

Bunny- trying to get my daughter to stop talking opiate while pregnant

Jay was about to say something. When Hank cut in

Hank- Bunny, do you accept me to believe that especially she has not been alone since Nadia died.

Bunny was about to say something when Jay cut in.

Jay- you need to leave now. I will not have you harass my pregnant finance

Bunny- this is not over Erin and she walks out of Erin apartment. Slams the door

Erin- starts to cry and Jay grabs her. Ssshhh its over relax

The rest of the day passes with a blur to Erin and the whole Intelligent Unit.

Meanwhile in New York

Bunny visit a intimate

?- well boss sorry about killing the wrong one

Bunny- it doesn't matter anymore Yates

Yates- what do you want Bunny

Bunny- Hank Vought arrested for threatening to kill you

Yates- no problem boss

Bunny walks away with a smirk. Nobody steals my daughter and gets away with it


	5. Chapter 5

After Nadia Chapter 5

 **2 weeks later**

Erin has taken the last 2 weeks off and she has been packing up her apartment to move in with Jay. Jay and Intelligence went over to her apartment and removed all of Nadia things.

Erin was taping the last box when there was a knock on her door. She opened her door to see Landon drunk.

Erin- Landon what are you doing here

Landon- I got a bottle figured you would need a bottle of vodka after the death of Nadia and your mom told me to come over

Erin- I do not need you or Bunny in my life. I am dealing with Nadia with the support of Intelligence unit and my finance Jay.

He was about to respond when two guys came storming in her apartment with mask on. Landon tried to escape when they hit him in the head. while they were dealing with Landon, Lindsay quick grabbed her guns and hid her cellphone after dialing Jay phone and putting it on speaker phone.

The one guy realized she was gone and quick grabbed her from behind.

Guy #1: boss she was trying to escape.

Guy #2: tie up her next to friend here and take that engagement ring off her fingers and get all jewelery.

Meanwhile their accomplice down stairs did not tell them that Jay and Hank have showed up with the rest of the Intelligence followed behind them.

Guy #1 was about to take off Erin Engagement ring when Jay and Hank came running in with guns in hands.

Jay: stop Chicago police

both men stopped and were about to say something when Jay quick ran up to them and hit him with his gun in the head. while Hank pushed the other one to the wall

Jay quickly untied Erin and hugged her

Jay- you okay. he said to Erin.

Erin- I'm fine

Jay was about to say something when Landon woke up.

Landon- what happened. hey Lindsay did we have fun and that why I do not remember

Erin - No you came her drunk and wanted me to grieve Nadia with you. Now get out of my apartment and tell Bunny to stay away from me

Ruzek and Atwater grabbed Landon and took him away.

Hank and Antonio left with the two criminals. Now leaving Erin and Jay in her apartment

Erin was sitting on the couch. when Jay came in with a glass of ginger ale and crackers

Jay sat down next to her and handed her the crackers and ginger ale. He put his arm around her

Jay- are you sure you are okay. you did not get hurt or the baby right

Erin- no I'm fine. I just wanted to pack up everything and go home, take a nice bath and cuddle up by the fireplace

Jay- I can arrange that. he smirks at her

meanwhile they did not realize that all intelligence unit is moving her boxes out.

Hank interjects and says.

Hank- erin all of your stuff is heading to halstead apartment now

Erin- thanks Hank. I have something I want to give you. She quicks walk to her purse on the kitchen. She gets her badge out and hands it to Hank. Hank is Shocked by what comes out of her mouth.

Erin- I'm giving up Intelligence. I quit. After the baby is born I want to be a stay at home mom. I want my child to have the life I never had. I want him or her to have mother like I never had and Him or Her to have a loving father( when she says that Jay joins her holding her from behind).

Hank- Erin keep your badge if you ever decide to come back you will have a job. I want you to come back next week and then when your vest no longer fit. you will go to desk duty. okay kiddo

Erin okay

Jay lets go of Erin and she goes to hug Hank.

Erin and Jay grab the last two boxes and lock up her apartment. to start their new life

The end of Season 2. going to be starting season 3 next week. upset about not having a cute after work scene since the couch scene


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: 3x01

Erin is sleeping in her and Jay new bed, they got last week. She has tear in her eyes from the fight that she had earlier today before Jay left for work about going undercover with a know drug dealer.

 **6 hours earlier**

 _Erin has just finished a round of morning sickness. She walks into the kitchen and she see Jay has his typical leather jacket and blue jeans and is by the stove making pancakes and eggs. She does not ask about the black bag for a suit on a chair in the kitchen._

 _She walks up behind him and hugs him from behind. She puts her head against his back._

 _Jay- good morning, you feeling okay I heard you in the bathroom._

 _Erin- I'm okay. What is in the bag_

 _Jay- nothing you need to worry about beautiful_

 _Erin – Jay tell me what is in the bag and why is it there, like you need it for work today._

 _As soon as the word left her mouth, she puts two and two together_

 _Jay was about to say something when she interrupted him_

 _Erin- you are going undercover aren't you?_

 _Jay- yes I am going undercover for that case about the drug dealer Keyes. His brother set up an appointment at the airport for me, a rich guy to by drugs and then I am going to make the pinch._

 _Erin- why do you have to do?_

 _Jay- I took it because I wanted too_

 _Erin- Why Jay? Why now when I am pregnant and cannot be there to protect you?_

 _Jay- here we go. Erin I have the rest of the team to protect me. I do not only need you. I have Antonio, Alvin, and even Hank will be at the airport with eyes of me. Why are you so mad about it?_

 _Erin- Oh I do not know maybe because I am pregnant and I do not get to be with my partner. Watching to make sure you do not get hurt._

 _Jay was about to say something when Erin walked into their bedroom and locked the door._

 _Jay- bye Erin. I love you, I will be home later on._

 _Erin mumbled love you._

 **Present time**

Erin was sitting on the edge of the bed when her cellphone start ringing.

Erin – Hello

? – Erin its Alvin.

Erin- What the matter Alvin

Alvin- Its Jay. He was kidnapped today

Erin- OMG I will be at the station in a couple minute. Do not tell Hank I am coming. He will try to talk me out of coming in.

Alvin- okay. Erin we will get him safe and back to you and the baby

Erin- Okay thank Alvin. I will be there

Erin hung up the phone and quick got dressed. She look down at her semi formed bump.

She got to the police station

She was half way up the step when she heard Hank say.

Hank- okay listen up. Keyes said he wants our CI file and a girl to bring them. Okay Ruzek call Burgress up

Ruzek- Sorry sir but I am not losing my finance plus my best friend all in one day

Hank was about to say something when Erin said.

Erin- I will do it

Hank – No you will not. Not in your condition

Erin- I do not matter right now. Getting jay back right now is what matters

Hank- is there any chance I can talk you out of this

Erin- No Hank, no matter what you do I will break free to get my fiancé out of harms way

Hank- Okay you will do it but I want a vest on you. You will not go anywhere these guys. Okay

Erin- Okay I have my car and I will put my vest on.

Erin walks out of Hank office and grabs the tote of CI file. Alvin stops her.

Alvin- here take this. She gets handed a knife . It will not cause a security scanner to go off

Erin- Okay thank you Alvin

Erin walks down the steps and get in her car. She starts her car and quick rubs her stomach. Don't worry little one, daddy will be home with mommy and you soon enough. She pulls away and goes to her destination, the mansion where Keyes told to meet

She knocks on the door and Keyes answers'

Keyes- welcome please come in.

She walks into the office and she sets down the CI files.

Erin- okay here is the files. Where are guy?

Keyes nods his head to his right hand man

Jay is dragged in all bloody and his shirt is opened with black and blue mark all over his abdomen area. They throw him on the couch. She goes running over to him. She pulls away the gag in his mouth.

Erin- you okay

Jay- yeah. Why are you here it is not safe for you. Especially now

Erin- relax. Lets go. She goes to grab Jay when Keyes says.

Keyes- relax you two are not going anywhere til I check these files.

Keyes and his goon walk out of the room. Leaving Jay and Erin on the couch alone.

Jay- I am so sorry for earlier today. I did not mean it.

Erin- I'm Sorry too. I just miss being your partner so much.

She starts to cry

Jay- hey do not cry. May be when I feel good from all this pain we can go on a road trip to my grandfather cabin in Wisconsin.

Erin- I would like, she noticed that he has lost consciousness. Jay wake up.

She quick dial Hank and put her phone, so Keyes men do not see it.

Hank- what the matter Erin

Erin- Hank where are guys. Jay need medical attention, so send an ambulance over as well.

She quick hang up as Keyes man come in with a mad Keyes

Keyes- well detective this files are fake so you get to watch your beloved partner die and then you.

Keyes men grabbed Erin when she quick pulls out the knife and stab him. Multiple times and kills him.

She grabs the goons gun and shoot Keyes.

Hank and the team quick burst through the door. Chili and Brett quickly go over to Jay and start assessing his injuries. They take him to Chicago Med with Erin sitting holding his hand. They get to med and take him into a room leaving Erin alone.

She is sitting in the emergency room, when Will and the rest of Intelligence team comes running in.

Will goes up to her and hug her. He is about to say something when Dr. Rhodes come out.

Will- Dr. Rhodes how is he

Dr. Rhodes- he is okay. He has a lot of bruising on his abdominal area. He is going to need a couple of weeks off of work. He is also need to stay in the hospital for three day. Erin he is asking for you.

Erin goes to Jay room. She walk in to see him staring at her

She goes over to his bed and sit in the chair next to him.

He grabs her hand and says.

Jay- are you okay and the baby

Erin- we are fine. Just relax and go to sleep. I will be here when you wake up.


End file.
